


DameRey: Argument

by Dreamey07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamey07/pseuds/Dreamey07
Summary: Poe and Rey argues on something that led to a surprise, a welcome one.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 11





	DameRey: Argument

It was a busy day on the Resistance, a transmission from the First Order warning them that the ruthless regime will soon wipe out the rebellion as a whole shocked all of the Resistance as they prepare a desperate defense. They were on the run for quite some time now after Luke Skywalker sacrificed himself to save them.

The Resistance plan is to evacuate as soon as possible and meet a secret rebellion on Naboo. However Rey believes that she must go on her own mission in order to face Kylo Ren, hoping to defeat him. She knows the Resistance would quickly supress her move but she has to say it in order for them to know.

Rey is finding a high ranking official in order to tell her bizarre plan. She was frantically looking for the perfect official. Until she saw it. A man rocking a plain white T-shirt wearing his signature jacket was looming on the distance. 

"Hey! Can I ask you something?" Rey called him

"Yeah sure what's the matter?" The man replied

It was Poe Dameron, the de-facto second in command. He was very busy because the situation was tense and the preparations are hectic. But he had time to accommodate a skittish Rey.

"I would like to go on a mission." She professed

"What mission exactly? I thought the plan is set?" Asks the pilot who was bewildered with the sudden mission Rey was roaring for.

"I would like to.." Rey said but before she could finish she stopped.

"You would like to what? I don't have time for a guessing game Rey." Poe says in a swift fashion.

"Go to the First Order base.." She asked. She was very brittle and she knows, Poe would never agree to what she is trying to imply.

"Go to what? Why?!" Poe exclaimed, he's even more confused and his eyes widened.

"I'll fight Kylo Ren..." Rey responded.

Poe shook his head looking down as he fully rejects the idea that Rey was suggesting

"Are you out of your mind? We are running away from them, not go to them!" Poe said with a very irritable tone, it was evident he is not into Rey's side quest.

"Let me explain....I need to—." Before Rey got the chance to speak about his plan, Poe interrupts her.

"Rejected. Your going on a suicide mission? You really need to check your priorities" Poe interjected

"Listen. You don't understand! I can't take it anymore that Ben is bugging my mind!" Rey pleads to Poe with a rising voice.

"That doesn't mean we are just going to allow you to go to him! Do you know what'sin that ship, huh? There's thousands of troopers there and you won't stand a chance!" He lectured, he looks at Rey closely like how a husband instructs his wife what not to do in a situation.

"Did you really think I'm going there exposed? You clearly don't know me!" She rebutted.

"I may not know you a lot but I know what's at stake here! Your the only one who can face him, and your gonna cost us the victory!" He angrily replies.

"I should've just told Leia about this. I don't want to argue with a hothead!" Rey exclaims, she looks at Poe in a very intimidating way.

Poe is not a fond of it, he retorts, "You shouldn't have asked me permission if you'll just go and have a private time with Kylo Ren!"

Rey snapped, she slapped Poe on his right cheek with fury. Poe looked at her dead in the eye and froze, Rey couldn't believe what she had done as well. Both of them were startled and shocked, Rey finally broke the dead air and spoke;

"I'm sorry...I will just ask the General about this" 

Rey turned away but in front of them was Finn, Leia and BB-8 who had been watching the entire argument from the start. Poe also noticed them, they gave off smiles to both of them in such a way that they knew the very suspenseful but romantic strain the two had.

"Why are you smiling? Rey wants to abandon ship and go to Kylo." Poe questions with his arms crossed on his chest. 

"It's not what you think General. Poe is completely exaggerating things, don't believe in him." objects the Jedi who's clearly not having fun with Poe continuously trying to debunk her.

"What should they think? Your defecting? Or maybe because you—" Poe said. He was cutted off by Rey who's voice was even louder.

"Do you want me to slap you again, but this time with the force?" She threatened.

"Alright alright enough of you two, let's talk this inside, shall we?" Leia interjected

The two nodded in agreement and looked at each other, the crystal clear tension is still present between them. They walked few steps until they reached the command room, the sit in front of each other but was not making any form of eye contact, even adding to the fire that is the dramatic relationship they are having.

"First off your plan is dumb. Period." Poe says with an obvious tirade against Rey. 

"You are missing the point. You don't even know what's my full plan, numbskull!" Rey talked back, she was trying really hard to avoid Poe's gaze to her.

"Don't call me numbskull, miss scavenger!" Poe exclaimed

Rey hits back at Poe, saying "You're the most imbecile person I've met."

"Ok you two cool yourselves down. You guys need a lot of therapy" Leia asserted.

"They just argue like a couple don't you think, General?" Finn jokingly states

Both Rey and Poe says "Shut Up!" At the same time, instead of disproving what Finn previously said, they obviously added more facts to it.

"You know, I think it's important you and Ben finally meet once again...I'm sensing an even more dangerous Ben.." Leia says, remembering what Kylo Ren has done to his father.

"Wait so we're just going to allow Rey leave?" Asks Poe who's growing more upset from hearing what the General has said.

"She has to confront Ben at some point...But conversely, I don't think now would be the great time to do that" Leia noted.

Rey looks down looking a little bit disappointed, but she know it is what is right. The Resistance is in chaos, she doesn't want to add more to it.

"I understand. I know it's the logical thing to do...But I just couldn't help but to consider it. He has been bothering me for a lot of days now" Rey narrated

"If you need help we're just here. You can always come and talk to us" Leia pointed out.

"Thank you Leia...Poe I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the thing earlier" an apologetic Rey says

"It's fine. Leia's right, if you ever need me— I mean us, we're just here!" He replied.

After this, Rey exited the room and goes back to her quarters. She was quite sad but she knows it's what it's best. She was followed by Poe who called her out.

"Hey I'm sorry!" he said

Rey turned around and smiled at him. "No, it's my fault, I'm so sorry" she retorted

"It's fine. I understand you. If we get larger and recruit more allies, maybe we could confront Kylo Ren once and for all" he affirmed.

Poe walks closer to Rey and so did she, she noticed the huge violet point done by the slap she did on Poe earlier. Rey goes even closer and gave him a peck in the cheek. Poe was surprised but he sure as heck enjoyed it. 

"What was that for?" He asked while visibly smiling at her

"That's for the slap I did. Sorry!" She replied as she smiles back at Poe who's even more lively than what she saw few minutes ago.

Rey turned around and is about to head for the quarters until Poe grabs her shoulders and pulls her back for a very passionate kiss. Rey broke off and she was very astounded to what Poe did, and she couldn't hide her smile after it.

"What was that for? I did not expect that." She questioned.

"I have a lot of surprises" he said with a very happy mood.

"I'll take note of that." She countered.

They smiled at each other and Rey continues to go to her quarters. Poe turned around to witness Finn BB8 and Leia still watching them from a distance. Finn gave him a thumbs up while Leia gave a simple smile. 

"You're still in there? Are you guys stalking us" Poe interrogated.

"I knew it Poe. I knew it all along." Finn answers back 

"We do fight like a couple" Poe replied, seemingly going along with what everyone has been saying

Leia answers with a very simple "Yeah. You really do."


End file.
